


Treasure Beyond Measure

by Ralkana



Series: Xs and Os ~ Kissing Meme and Cuddle Meme Fics [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Honeymoon, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralkana/pseuds/Ralkana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small snapshot of Clint and Phil on their honeymoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasure Beyond Measure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uofmdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/gifts).



> Disclaimer ~ Marvel's toys, not mine. I'm just playing.
> 
> For Dragon, who asked for an underwater kiss, which this _almost_ is. Written for tumblr's kissing meme and first posted [here](http://ralkana.tumblr.com/post/58010515233/18-clint-coulson).

 

Phil watched fondly as Clint stripped to his shorts and whipped off his shirt, charging toward the water with a gleeful cry. He flung himself off the small ledge into the water, tucking his knees to his chest and drenching Phil when he landed.

Clint's only stipulation when discussing honeymoon locations had been, "I don't want to put on pants the whole week."

Phil looked around at the lush tropical beauty that surrounded them, satisfaction surging to join the happiness that filled him. They hadn't left their room much for the first few days, but now they were doing what they could to explore before their trip ended.

Clint had grudgingly agreed to don pants for their hike, only giving in when Phil had promised paradise at the end of it. He was happy that Clint seemed to agree with the label when they reached their destination.

The water was clear and cool, running swiftly but not dangerously fast over the ledge to pool beneath the small falls, where it sparkled in the sunlight drifting dappled through the foliage. It was gorgeous.

Speaking of gorgeous...

Treading water, Clint grinned up at him, water dripping down his cheeks and spiking his lashes. He looked so incredibly happy, and Phil swallowed roughly at the sight. _Married,_ he thought, and he grinned back, ignoring the fact that it was a little wobbly.

"Comin' in, or are you just gonna stand there?"

Phil stripped down to his own shorts and jumped in, gasping at the feel of the cool water. He swam to Clint's side, heart thumping as Clint tangled their fingers together.

"Look," he said, tugging Phil toward the falls. "There's space behind there. Isn't that where pirates and mermaids keep their treasure?"

Phil laughed, and let himself be towed along. There was likely nothing back there but moss, but he was perfectly happy to follow Clint anywhere -- God help him if Clint ever figured that out.

It was shadowy and cool behind the waterfall, and a tight fit, but Phil didn't complain as Clint pressed closer, tucking himself into Phil's arms.

Clint's face fell in an exaggerated pout. "Damn," he murmured. "No treasure."

"I don't know," Phil replied, nuzzling at Clint's cheek and kissing away the cool drops of water beaded along his husband's skin. "I think I found something to treasure."

Clint groaned and rolled his eyes, laughing even as his cheeks went pink with pleasure. "That was terrible."

"You love me anyway."

"I do," Clint whispered against his lips, grinning into the kiss.

**END**


End file.
